The present invention relates to power supply systems and, more particularly, to a wearable power supply system.
Present day tools of contractors and other service industries all have problems addressed by the present invention. Contractor and lawn tools have limited battery life, and other similar tools may require a long extension cord to run. Unfortunately, the second type of tools can be clumsy and the first type of tool can be heavy on the arm/hand after extended use, making an inopportune disconnection or cutting of said cord a possibility. Kitchen and household electrical tools, always require an electrical outlet to be nearby to run, making them impractical to transfer to other spaces which may be the more suitable place for their use. Even for tools that are not heavy, such as cell phones, laptops, tablets and the like, limited battery life can make them unavailable even when and where the tool user is available. And batteries have not been made to be used for extended periods of time, for example, a whole 8-hour work day. Furthermore, the battery to one tool is not interchangeable to another tool or another brand of tool. Generally, a person has to go home to find the battery to their tool or device; it is just not with them at all times.
As can be seen, there is a need for a wearable power supply system whereby, in certain embodiments, the battery is worn and carried by the user instead of on the tool, and wherein the power source of the power supply system is interchangeable for various tools and can be amplified by piggybacking in use or stored on their body for ready use. As a result of the present invention, a user becomes one with the equipment that the user automatically wears as part of their clothing, so that it is always with them and is easier to handle that the current arrangements of tools and their power supplies.